


To Taste You

by Magnetism_bind



Series: A Flavor of Some Quality [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Comeplay, Drabbles, Filthy, M/M, Rimming, Rimming fic, That's it, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Thomas enjoys James after he's fucked him.





	To Taste You

 Thomas sits back, admiring his position, carefully perfectly placed between James's well-spread thighs. He's splayed open, lax and perfect. Thomas trails a hand down the curve of his cheek, tracing a finger through his come seeping out of James's hole.

He'd tried to be courteous and withdraw, but James had held him there, telling Thomas to come inside him and who was Thomas to resist such a request?

Now Thomas can't stop staring at the evidence. He had been inside James. Their bodies joined together as one, his seed spilling inside James, filling him with it.

He dips his finger into the mess, swirling it around.

"What are you doing?" James murmurs.

"Admiring you." Thomas presses his fingertip just inside James. So loose, so wonderfully full of his spend. It’s a heady, delicious experience. 

He draws a circle over one cheek and down the back of one broad freckled thigh and James laughs faintly.

"Whatever you're doing, you're washing off."

"I will." Thomas promises.

He draws another circle, but what he really wants to do is taste it, taste his come inside James.

So he does.

James's moan is soft. "What’re you..." he gasps as Thomas licks him, trailing his tongue along the cleft, over his rim, tasting him, pressing his tongue lightly inside him.

He's so sensitive it's very nearly too much. 

Thomas grips his hips, bringing them up so he can lap at James's hole more easily, sucking his own spend from the glorious offering of James’s flesh.

"Thomas.  _Thomas_." James nearly whimpers and if Thomas hadn't already come, that would have been enough to send him over the edge then and there.

He flicks his tongue once more over that spot that makes James shudder with pleasure and then pulls off, licking his lips.

He tastes of James and himself mingled together and he never wants anything else.

James rolls over and reaches for him, kissing him hungrily on the mouth.

“Who knew lords could be so filthy?” He murmurs.

“Only the lieutenants who fuck them.” Thomas whispers back, sliding his tongue inside James’s mouth once more.


End file.
